A Secret Love Letter
by Iris Teardrop
Summary: Keiko writes a love letter to Kurama telling him that she loves him.Oooohhhhh what'll he say back? I'm not even writing what he says back till I get at least 2 comments about it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form, or any other possible way own Yu Yu Hakusho or any part of it or anything like that. Trust me if I did I would have had some other things happen like have them go into an episode of Inuyasha or something like that. No, really, I would.  
A Secret Love Letter  
  
I wish I could tell you this,  
  
Instead of writing you in a letter,  
But I fear that might not be smart.  
Although it might, seem even better.  
This is from the bottom of my heart,  
I dare not even think it.  
Should anyone other than you find this  
It will break my heart, I'll admit.  
You're probably thinking "get on with it miss"  
You are right and I shall,  
I love you Kurama,  
And indeed I always Shall,  
Keiko  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic and, yes it was spur of the moment but please don't flame at me. I'm awful at confrontation. If you have any comments though please tell me. I won't write what Kurama says back to her if you don't give me at least 2 coments, good or bad. I think that's about all I'm going to say. Let me check....... Yeah that's everything. 


	2. Letter Returned

Sorry it took so long. My computer broke down.  
  
Kurama's Reply  
Keiko, I am not quite sure what to say.  
My heart is bursting for you yet,  
Yusuke loves you. I wish I can delay,  
I can't have him be mad because I let,  
This happen. I want to say I love you.  
Please don't let me break your heart, just as you break mine.  
But this takes time to think through, just like saying "I do."  
You're so pretty, almost, divine.  
I don't want you to be hurt.  
I don't want Yusuke to be, either.  
I'm sorry but I must say, no.  
  
What will Yusuke say when he finds out? Because, you know he will. 


	3. What Yusuke Knows

What Yusuke Thinks!  
  
If you love him Keiko, have him.  
Keiko loves you Kurama, take her!  
I thought the light in your heart wasn't that dim.  
But, I was wrong and was into the trap I was lured.  
By you.  
I thought Kurama, you had my back, boy was I wrong.  
I guess I was fooled.  
You two tricked me all along,  
You were probably seeing each behing my back!  
How could you,  
I wish I would have kept track.  
I know you love each other, I really do.  
So I hope you really love each other because I'll be gone  
Forever,  
So, goodbye, Keiko, forever.  
  
OOOOOOOhh! I smell a sequel coming up soon if you give me some reviews!!!! O, yes I do! 


	4. Keiko Now Knows

Keiko Now Knows  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Don't own it. I wanna cry... Wahhh!!!!!!!  
I can't believe he found out,  
I won't believe he knows.  
Now he sees my true feelings and I want to shout!  
He's probably now my foe.  
I can't speak,  
I don't think,  
All I can do is squeak.  
My tears fall at every blink.  
Onto all my papers,  
Every little book and thing.  
Now all my feelings turn into vapor.  
From every cry, my head rings.  
If I stay with Yusuke, my heart might break.  
If I go with Kurama, I would break his heart.  
My heart is now a shallow lake.  
All my feelings are selfish and tart.  
My head says stay,  
Yet my heart says no.  
I wish my thoughts would just go away,  
Since I feel so low.  
If I now do not choose,  
Both of them I may lose.  
Kurama, this choice I make is difficult,  
Yusuke, you know too.  
My feelings may say, Kurama.  
But I must stay with Yusuke.  
Yah, I know, what in the world was she thinking? I mean, at  
the end she's not even rhyming. She probably doesn't even know that! And  
the ending, Keiko has to end up with Kurama. But, no! She has to do  
something so weird and strange just so people will read it some more!  
Humph! Well, as a matter of fact I do know what I was doing. I just want  
everyone to come back for more. Don't worry, I will continue this never-  
ending saga.  
Sorry I forgot to add this on to "Secret Love Letter". This is part of the  
chap. 


	5. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But, I will one day, oh, I SO  
WILL!!!!!!!!!!!  
Denial  
You know that you're denying everything that's true,  
Keiko, I can't stand this lying anymore.  
And I know how hard it is on you,  
Please believe me when I say, "It's you and only you I adore."  
We should tell everyone we know.  
It is you I love, and you alone,  
If anyone doesn't like it, we can shrug it off and just say "So?"  
I could just talk to you forever on a phone.  
Keiko, please consider all you are passing by,  
Just listen to al of the things I say,  
For if you don't say yes I will want to die.  
I would choose you anyday.  
Please just think about it. Yours with undying love,  
Kurama  
  
Hmmmm.... Wonder what will happen next? Only you can decide.  
Here are the choices: Keiko ends up alone; Keiko ends up with Yusuke, but  
always knowing deep inside that things will never be the same; Keiko ends  
up with Kurama; or (juicy, EXTRA SPICY) with a SPECIAL someone else. Only  
you, the fans, can decide. 


	6. To: Kurama

To: Kurama  
  
I can't hide like a little girl any longer,  
My feelings are so much stronger.  
I must see you,  
And it's time everyone knew.  
I'd fight the world just to see your face,  
It's the perfect comforting place.  
Kurama, meet me at the school,  
Please come, don't be a fool.  
Meet me there,  
If you don't I will care.  
  
Keiko 


	7. Yusuke's Final Word

To: Keiko  
From: Yusuke  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho yet, but one day I will. Oh, I SO will.  
  
Keiko, I'm not mad,  
And, believe me, I'm not sad.  
I'm glad you've found your true love,  
I've also found my love.  
Botan's the one,  
She's the joy in my life, and my fun.  
I know you didn't mean for me to know.  
If you did I wouldn't be your foe.  
I just want to tell you,  
That whatever you do, I'll always see you through.  
I'll always be there.  
I just want you to know, I still care.  
  
Yusuke  
  
How did you like that? I wanted to make Yusuke happy. I'm glad someone brought up Yusuke's feelings about all of this. That's why I made this one. 


End file.
